


When your mind turns to Fiction

by Suphomie



Series: Loving Darkness [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crying, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Past Rape, Possessive Behavior, Psychopath!Theo, torture aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still can't feel his arms. Or his legs for that matter. He glances down at his aching arms. They're discolored an awful purple color, and his wrists have red chunks of missing skin from severe rope burn. They'll probably scar. Stiles can hardly move. Every time he tries, he stops because of the severe pains that shoot through his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your mind turns to Fiction

Stiles stares at the window across from the bed, as the sun goes down slowly, creating an orange shadow to the otherwise dark room.

He still can't feel his arms. Or his legs for that matter. He glances down at his aching arms. They're discolored an awful purple color, and his wrists have red chunks of missing skin from severe rope burn. They'll probably scar. Stiles can hardly move. Every time he tries, he stops because of the severe pains that shoot through his body.

Theo only just released him about an hour ago, cut him down from where he was hanging on the ceiling. Stiles hopes to God he never has to endure anything remotely like that ever again. Every passing minute felt like another hour in hell down there, starving, dehydrated and feverish due to the infection on his cut up back.

After crying for what seemed like a long time, curled up to the very person who made him experience that, Theo carried Stiles back upstairs. He brought him to the bathtub first, where he cleaned all the dried blood from his back and on his thighs.

Then, when Stiles was still sitting in the red tinted water, Theo had applied an extremely painful type of disinfectant on his back to clean out his wounds, that made Stiles feel worse than he already did. He wrapped his entire back in thick bandages.

After that, he'd carried Stiles to bed, and wrapped him in a thick blanket, feeding him water and a hot soup broth, that soothed Stiles' aching throat. Now he's back in the kitchen, getting Stiles his third bowl of soup. It's weird to think that Theo can go from so cruel to so caring in a matter of minutes.

He and Theo's relationship has been strange from the beginning. They started out as partners of sorts. Stiles never paticually trusted Theo, because of his violent streak and creepy demeanor. It started out as Theo roaming the country, killing people for revenge. Stiles only tagged along because after his dad died he probably would've done anything to leave Beavon Hills, and maybe he liked a little dark violence. Then, Theo started killing for fun. But somehow, Stiles remained with him. 

Theo's always had a freaky fascination with him. An obsessive crush, and because he doesn't understand normal relationships, he didn't care much for Stiles' consent. He didn't rape him, but he did decide that they were dating out of the blue one day. Stiles didn't really even argue, because Theo only kissed him once in a while, that was all, and Stiles couldn't bring himself to care.

It's when they started sleeping together that things went wrong. They'd by then stopped roaming around the country in a worn out truck, and started living in an actual apartment. A shitty one, but still a permanent place. One night, Stiles was just horny, and Theo noticed. They fucked, and then it seemed they were a real couple. 

Cut to a year later, where they're in a nice house, just being a couple. No murder, no stealing. Just domestic life.

Stiles didn't like it, to say the least. He's never been attracted to Theo, probably never will be. It was easy to let it slice when all they were always on the road, wrapped up in a new scheme. But living with someone you really don't like? It's kind of shit, especially when says person is an actual psycho, who snaps at every little thing.

So, like Stiles is so good at doing, he ran. He was planning to find Scott, because he's been in contact with him since he ran the first time. He'd hitchhiked halfway to Arizona by the time Theo found him. He was pissed. More pissed then Stiles has ever seen him before. It was terrifying.

He'd dragged Stiles back home. Stiles wasn't too siked to be back, but he just kind of assumed things would go back to normal. That's when Theo really snapped, though, when Stiles just casually entered the house and threw off his shoes.

He'd raped him first. It hurt more than anything, cause Theo was completely dry. Stiles sobbed and begged him to stop, slow down, anything _anything_.

Theo didn't care, of course. He was too far gone. Stiles never thought that Theo would snap and go into one of his crazes on him before. He just assumed that hurting him was off limits to Theo. That was a big mistake, and he's paying for it.

After what he assumes is the last time he can ever have sex, because Theo probably tore his insides up, Thei got out the cane. They'd only used it once during sex, and it made Stiles' eyes water and he had to beg for Theo to stop. It hurt to sit for weeks. But, Theo didn't care about limited anymore, so he visiously marked Stiles' back, until all Stiles could do was curl into a ball and sob uncontrollably.

Theo only did stop when the cane literally split in two with the force he applied, and things didn't get better from there. Theo dragged Stiles, half unconcious and crying, down to the basement, and suspended him from the ceiling for days without any food, water, or bandages for his injuries.

And that brings it to the current situation. Stiles, in agony and a state of terror, lying on the bed. He knows one thing for sure, escape will never be worth this. Nothing will ever be worth this.

The door creaks back open, as Theo comes in holding a steaming bowl of soup. He places it on the bedside table, and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He reaches his hand over and puts it on Stiles' warm forehead.

"You're cooler," Theo says to himself probably, as he takes a spoonful of the soup and leads it to Stiles' chapped lips. Stiles opens his mouth with no hesitation and lets the boiling liquid slide down his scratched throat.

When Stiles' already eaten half the bowl, Theo runs a hand through Stiles' still wet head of hair. Stiles just tries to stare at the window again, at the now red sky, but Theo tilts his head so he's forced to look into those cruel blue eyes of his.

"I know that you're hurting," Theo says, voice so goddamn gentle that you could've never guessed he hung Stiles from the ceiling for several days, "but you know that I had to do this, right? You tried to _leave_ me."

Stiles wants to roll his eyes, but he doesn't have the energy. Theo continues, "I love you, baby, but you drive me crazy sometimes."

Stiles licks over his bottom lip. Theo thinks he really loves him, doesn't he? God, he's fucking crazy. Stiles has always known he was, but it's easy to forget when you only see it secondhand. It's completely different when you actually experience it. This must be what Theo's victims felt like. Well, of course Theo never lets his victims live. 

"I know, you're probably in shock, but it'll pass, you'll be talking again in no time. This is normal," Theo explains. Stiles wasn't even aware that he was being silent. Nothing feels real. This could be a dream for all he knows, and he'll wake up dying in a cellar, alone and delirious.

Theo leans over and kisses his forehead. "Everything will be okay, soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
